


An Unexpected Turn

by wazzy



Series: Rabby [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy
Summary: “...she got out of bed and decided to get dressed. Soon, the smell of cinnamon rolls, crept up the stairs. She couldn’t help but to grin. Despite the number of times she’d heard Raven say, “Oh shit”, it seemed her engineer figured out breakfast.”
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: Rabby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	An Unexpected Turn

She woke reluctantly to the sound of pans clanging, and could hear Raven humming to herself downstairs. Her energetic girlfriend thought she was surprising Abby with breakfast, but Abby had known something was going on days ago. Raven, who absolutely hated grocery shopping, offered to not only go, but let Abby stay home and relax while she did so. Then she tried her best to keep Abby out of the kitchen for two days. She really was the sweetest. While Abby tried to decide when to get out of bed, she watched her phone vibrate next to her with texts from different people.

From Lexa:  
'Good Morning Abby and Happy Birthday.'

From Marcus:  
'Why didn't you remind me it was your birthday? Happy Birthday Abby.'

From Callie:  
'Enjoy your day off Abby, and good luck.'

From Clarke:  
'I'm not going to call. I know you're probably busy. Just wanted to say Happy Birthday.’

She sat up and decided to take a peek at the secret she’d been keeping in her bedside drawer.  
Abby looked down at the small platinum ring. She carefully turned it to view all angles inspecting every bit of it that she could. She paid special attention to the diamond. The jeweler who had made it for her was impressed with the design she’d given him. It was important that at least the ring itself was just right. Abby knew Raven inside and out. She liked to pretend that she was above pretty and shiny things, but the truth was far more adorable. She liked pretty things, and shiny things. She just liked simplicity more. Abby wanted to get her a band. That was the shiny, but it was too simple. Clarke said it didn't make her intent clear. She needed a diamond. Bezel set for security. Raven worked with her hands after all. It was one thing to conceive the idea of an engagement ring, but to finally hold it in her hands. Her chest tightened. She never thought she’d be this happy or content with her life again. 

Abby had someone who would stand by her, love her, and challenge her. Who opened her eyes to things she never would have experienced otherwise. They made each other laugh, and were each other’s reason to take time away from their workaholic lifestyles. Abby knew even when they fought, which was more often than she would have imagined possible, it was out of nothing but love. All that being said, she and Raven didn’t always need to talk. The physical connection between them was strong. Abby felt like she would go crazy if she was in the same room as Raven and not holding her, or kissing her. And god, the things they did to each other in the bedroom. Abby licked her lips thinking about it. It wasn’t always the bedroom. A grin spread across her cheeks.

Abby really didn’t care that it was her birthday. It was just the marking of another year passed. It did happen to be the perfect excuse to take off of work and spend time with Raven though. While she worked up the courage to get down on one knee, she got out of bed and decided to get dressed. Soon, the smell of cinnamon rolls, crept up the stairs. She couldn’t help but to grin. Despite the number of times she’d heard Raven say, “Oh shit”, it seemed her engineer figured out breakfast.

——— 

Raven didn’t spend a lot of time in the kitchen ever, but she’d been watching plenty of cooking shows and videos in her spare time so that she could actually cook a meal for Abby. She even sat in the break room at work during her lunch reading recipes on blogs. She and Abby weren’t they type of people who cooked intricate meals. It seemed like they were constantly ordering take out. Take out didn’t bother Raven when she lived on her own. Maybe it was the fact that when Abby had the time, Abby would cook several meals at once for them to graze throughout the week. They were quick and easy meals like spaghetti, and crockpot chili. It made sense with their busy lifestyles, but Raven was looking for different ways to care for Abby and contribute in their new living arrangement. Cooking just seemed like the most logical step. Especially since she noticed that none of the checks she’d written Abby for rent had been cashed. 

She’d decided after spending half an hour cutting and squeezing oranges to get one glass, that fresh squeezed orange juice was highly over rated. This would be the first and last time she made it. Looking at the tray she’d put together so far, Raven had managed the juice and cut fruit salad. She shrugged to herself. It didn’t seem like much, but usually they just had coffee and toast for breakfast. “Fuuuck.” She muttered to herself. She’d forgotten about the coffee.

Raven knew Abby didn’t really care about her birthday. She hated anything that held a mirror up to their age difference. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t do something nice for her. Raven didn’t care how old Abby was. She was just happy she found someone who cared about her, and treated her like an equal. Even when she was busy trying to doctor her in their own home. Raven tolerated it though because she knew that Abby didn’t mean to piss her off. She was just a concerned dufus. It didn’t hurt that Abby fucked her like it was her day job to make up for it either. Raven licked her lips as she glanced at the timer she set for the cinnamon rolls. She was going to take advantage of their time off together for sure. No one knew how to care for her quite like Abby. The least she could do was manage a nice breakfast.

Raven rummaged around the pantry for the “good” coffee grounds. Abby saved them for night shifts, but Raven wanted to make sure they were both wide awake to enjoy each other’s company. She leaned down to look on the bottom shelf, and felt warm hands on her waist. “If I had known you knew how to cook, I would have begged you to move in sooner.” Raven rolled her eyes. “You didn’t beg me to move in. You demanded it.” She stood up straight only to have Abby pull her back into her until she could feel Abby’s excitement pressed against her backside. She gasped and gave a subtle wiggle of her hips. That only prompted Abby to give a half playful thrust of her hips. Raven knew if she didn’t stop her, Abby would fuck her all over this kitchen and the bacon would burn. It was a tempting thought, but she had worked too hard on this meal. “If I had known learning to cook would get you this excited, I would have done it months ago.” She teased and pulled away shaking her bag of ground coffee. Abby chuckled, and reluctantly let go her grip on Raven so she could go about her business unhindered. “You really shouldn’t have. I don’t expect you...” Raven turned to see Abby staring off at nothing. She poured water into the reservoir of the coffee maker. Abby at a loss for words was rare. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. She wondered if she should be worried.

Raven turned her full attention to Abby once she heard the coffee start dripping. “Abby...I know you don’t expect me to be all domestic or whatever just because we live together. I just thought...maybe you’d like a little breakfast before our long and stressful day of staying in bed and fucking. That’s all.” She watched as Abby snapped out of it and blushed at her vulgarity. As much as she enjoyed sex, Abby was still very much a prude sometimes. “Raven!” She exclaimed. The younger woman took Abby’s hands and placed them back on her waist. Their bodies gently rocked from side to side. It was a dance they naturally fell into any time they held on to each other this close. It made Raven smile to herself every time. She closed her eyes and began kissing Abby. It was her intention to get all forty six kisses in before the coffee stopped brewing. Quickly at first, but just like the natural swaying of their bodies, with each kiss she slowed. They deepened, and slowed until Abby was moaning hotly into her mouth. The last and final kiss had Abby gripping at her hips tighter. “Only you could make aging feel so good.” Raven chuckled and swiped her tongue over Abby’s bottom lip. “Happy birthday babe.”

———

Usually Abby would argue with Raven about doing dishes, but she knew Raven wouldn’t stay in a good mood if she started that again. So she stood back and enjoyed the view instead. Raven in her gray sleep shorts and lavender cami moving around the kitchen trying to hurry up and finish cleaning so she could give all of her attention to Abby. She’d actually told Abby to just relax on the porch, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had free time to spend looking at her woman, so that’s exactly what she was going to do.

Abby leaned against the door frame with a freshly poured cup of coffee and watched Raven move to and fro. Her ponytail brushing across her bare shoulders. The way she kept looking over at Abby with that cute smirk on her lips. Abby couldn’t help but to smile. “I think I love you Raven Reyes.” She said as a matter of fact. Raven just grinned in her direction. “You better.” Abby set her coffee on the tiled countertop. She had problems expressing exactly how she felt most day. It would be best to do this now. She felt as if her whole body were tingling with excitement. She didn’t want that feeling to stop. She wanted to always be up to something with Raven that made it feel as if electricity lived in her veins. “Do you remember the night I begged you to move in with me?” Raven looked over at her and blinked and then cleared her throat. “I remember it differently, but yes.” She continued her scrubbing, and Abby just smiled taking a step closer to her. 

“I’d had a really terrible day at work. Beyond terrible. And when I came home it was like you knew. You didn’t ask me what was wrong, or what you could do. You grabbed the take out menus held them up without a word until I nodded. Ordered my usual, and then something I’d never heard of. You were fucking amazing. No one can deal with me when I’m in a mood like that. I won’t let them. You though... You didn’t even flinch when I tried to swat you away from taking off my clothes. You pushed me back and took them off anyway. Then when you-” Raven dropped the blue sponge into the soapy water, and turned toward her with her eyebrow raised. She remembered that night.

———  
Abby didn’t even look at her as she handed her the bourbon glass. She drank it’s contents and set it down without even a thank you. Raven could tell she was deep in her own thoughts. Maybe she lost another patient. No matter what the reason though, she refused to let Abby shut her out. “I know what will make you feel better.” She purred sinking down to both knees in front of her lover. Abby finally looked at her but was confused. “Get off your knees.” Raven gave her a sweet smile trying to ease her mind, but Abby stood and tried to pull her up. Raven grabbed the band of the scrub pants Abby wore and yanked them down. “Raven! What are you doing?” She Growled loudly. Raven was hearing none of it. She looked up at a steadily frowning Abby. She just wanted to make her feel better. Raven watched Abby’s expression slowly dissolve as she used her tongue to tease the slit at the tip of her cock. Less angry perhaps, but still not the Abby Raven loved coming home to, the woman tried to pull away. “I can’t do this with you now.” 

Raven pushed back on Abby’s hips as hard as she could forcing her to sit. As soon as she was back down Raven lowered her mouth onto the soft member sucking as eagerly as she could without hurting her partner. She could hear Abby’s familiar groaning at her hardening length sliding down Raven’s throat change to gasping as she tightened her lips around the thick shaft. Abby didn’t touch her. It was almost as if she didn’t trust herself to. She was holding on to the couch cushions for dear life. Her thighs shook each time she raised her hips desperately chasing Raven’s mouth.  
She had milked the older woman of her every last drop in less time than it took for dinner to arrive.  
———

“Abby. I know. I sucked the soul out of your body. What are you getting at?” Abby cleared her throat and took both of Raven’s hands in hers. “You always know what I need. You always take care of me. I can tell even when you are chewing me out about oil changes, and furnaces...that you love me. Even when I’m a pain in your ass.” Raven smirked. “Especially when you’re a pain in my ass.” They both chuckled knowing what Raven meant. She nearly turned back to her sink of dishes when the impossible happened.

Raven watched as Abby got down on both knees in front of her, and flipped open a small burgundy box that she’d pulled from her pocket, and everything just stopped. “Raven, I love you so much. Every day since that day I’ve been thinking about this moment and what the rest of my life with you in it could be...will you marry me?” It was curious. The sound of her hammering heart had drowned out all thoughts and sound, but not of Abby’s voice. It was the only thing grounding her. Both of her legs felt like they would give out. She swayed and put her hand out to catch herself on the sink behind her.

Abby wanted to marry her. It was more than she had ever envisioned for the two of them. “Abby you...but you already you’ve already had a family. I thought. I didn’t think you would want to..” The brunette grinned and stood. “Raven, don’t overthink this. I want you. Please tell me I’m not crazy. That you want me too. Marry me.” Raven finally let herself look at the ring which was still being held out to her. It was a gorgeous band, but there was a huge diamond set IN to the ring. She blinked and then looked at Abby who was much more calm than she was. Raven just stared at the gorgeous, confident, sexy woman who had stolen her heart. “Yes. Of course I want to marry you.”


End file.
